Bizzaro Barbie
Bizzaro Barbie is the seventh episode of Season Six. Summary Barbie is trying on an outfit, and as she comes out, Teresa gives her "kudos" and tells her it is truly "fabusome" (a combination of fabulous and awesome), but Raquelle goes in and says she thinks her outfit is pretty "gorge". Barbie, Teresa, and Nikki get confused, and Raquelle has to explain to them that she meant "gorgeous". Barbie and the rest seem to portray a way that mocks this thought that gorge means gorgeous, and so Raquelle says she wants to go find a more "gorge" group of frenemies, and Nikki tells her gorgeous is not happening. Then Barbie yells to Raquelle to wait, but she is already out the door. Raquelle complains to herself that "They think they're so fabusome", and then tells herself "I'll show them." Just then, Raquelle enters a whole new world where it looks dangerous, scary, and bleak. She looks back at the other side. Then back again at the main world. Then back again. That is when Raquelle decides to go and walk down the road of the alternative world, and she happens to find Blarbie, Vicki, and Clarrissa, who appear as alternatively-colored "clones" of Barbie and her friends Nikki and Teresa. Blarbie appears to have gloomy envy of Raquelle, and the rest just think she's plain out fabulous, and "gorge". The three with Blarbie slightly left behind, to struggle, admiring Raquelle looking at herself in the mirror, getting lemonade at a lemonadery while having Blarbie pay for the drinks, and having Blarbie carry all the bought items they bought from a store, except Vicki, Clarrissa, and Raquelle are each holding one shopping bag, Clarrissa holding two. Blarbie then bumps into Clarrissa with a big "Waaawhoa!!". Vicki brings up to Raquelle that she should totally open up her own boutique, and Raquelle asks "I should?" to which Clarrissa then says: "Mmmm..your fashion sense is gorge!", then Raquelle asks "It is?". The four (sort of) girls get to work on the boutique, styling it up so that it's just perfect for Raquelle, and Raquelle comes through a door after opening it, after Clarrissa put up the door, and then Clarrissa puts up another door, but Blarbie unfortunately struggles again. Raquelle then dresses up a mannequin to look like her. A banner top of the Boutique opens up with balloons floating out and the top has an "R" on it, to which Raquelle says she's in Heaven, enjoying the whole idea as if it is her own paradise. Blarbie comes along and says "So gorge." Raquelle is then shown on a confessional couch asking if she's the only one thinking that the "gorge thing" is getting a little old. Blarbie is seen greeting a backgrounder customer saying: "Welcome to House of Raquelle." Raquelle then corrects her, saying, "It's House of Rrrraquelle! Rrrrroll ''those Rs!" Then Clarrissa asks Raquelle: "So. Whatadaya think?" Raquelle then tells her she thinks she needs to replace their greeter, but says other than that, it's everything she's ever wanted! Then Raquelle appears on the Confession Couch, asking then why isn't she satisfied? She then asks herself what's the fun in life if she doesn't get to compete with Barbie, trade insults with Nikki, and scheme and plot the way she was born to do? After shown looking in her mirror on the confession couch, Raquelle is then shown panic-ishly coming out of the boutique, as she ran out, and then saying "I made a mistake! ''Aaaaahhh!!!" as she runs away and Vicki and Clarrissa say "Wait!" and "Come back!" and Blarbie moans "Aaaaaawwww!" Then when Raquelle gets back to her world, she is then seen saying: "Yay! I wanna live! I wanna li--" she bumps into Barbie and her gang, Nikki and Teresa. Barbie then says: "There you are! We've been looking all over Malibu for you!". Raquelle gets up, hugs Barbie, and says: "Barbie! I'm so glad to see you!". Nikki then comes to that, asking if she's switched personalities with someone, Teresa not so brightly saying she hopes it wasn't with her; then Raquelle hugs the two, each of them saying "Ooh", especially Teresa. Barbie then tells Raquelle that they've found a new cafe and says they couldn't think of going without her, saying it's totally gorge, much to Raquelle's surprise at the end, but she just looks back and struggles, turning back around. Locations Featured Main World *The Mall *The Barbie Boutique Alternative world *The Mall *The Raquelle Boutique (replacing The Barbie Boutique) Quotes | }} Character Appearances Trivia *Barbie and her friends have alternate names in the alternate world. ** Barbie is known as "Blarbie". **Teresa is known as "Clarissa". **Nikki is known as "Vicki". * Vicki and Clarissa suggesting that Raquelle should open her own boutique store is a reference to Barbie doing the same in The Barbie Boutique. Another element is reused, in which Blarbie gets stuck in the flip-out mirror. *Barbie and her friends don't see the word "gorge" as a real term, even though it was earlier used by Summer in Endless Summer. Episode Guide